everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Thumb-believable!
Description A cancelled school field trip won't shrink Nina Thumbell's thirst for adventure! She's ready to show her friends a wildly fun side of Ever After High that they've never seen before. Summary Madeline was walking through the grassy field, singing a melody or tune to herself. She also trips over Nina Thumbell, daughter of Thumbelina, who is at her small size. When Madeline proclaims to Nina that she almost stepped on her, Nina tells her that she wasn't even close to stepping on her, then the webisode flashes to Nina's introduction of "Nina Thumbell: Daughter of Thumbelina". While Nina is petting a ladybug-beetle, she tells Madeline that there is a lot they can learn about the smaller world, which reminds Madeline of learning! She then tells Nina that they all better go and hurry so they can go to the field trip. A stray-appearing cat that is vixen black-to-gray with a white belly strip and white ears and with green eyes and white eyebrows, and pupils slit, appears to be upset of Nina's absence, and meows. This pink-nosed, short-eared cat then growls a bit. When Nina and Madeline come to Raven Queen, Apple White, and Rosabella Beauty, Raven then complains that the "fairy" field trip was canceled, and for that "fairy field trip", Apple wanted to see new places, which she complains about. Nina then claims that she wishes that "they could shrink down and see the school the way she does." Raven says that it looks like they get their field trip after all, which Apple follows that Raven found her mother's gem charm which its gem turns whomever touches it down to size very, very smaller. They go through a wall's mouse-hole, which Nina exclaims in to let her show them her Ever After High. As they run past water pipeline, they open a door to a school's staircase railing. Nina then leads them to the school's secret passage, the small one, which the latter then has the place lit by a firefly. This causes Madeline to giggle and cheer 'yay', while she, Nina, and the rest go to upper frame of Legacy Orchard, the picture of it, which was taken in the webisode "Legacy Orchard". Nina and the rest of the girls then pop their heads above the frame to see Headmaster Grimm snoring in his office chair. They all giggle, and Nina motions to move further, which all they do. The latter then proclaims what a day it was, and Rosabella asks Raven how they back to normal, which Raven tells her to touch the gem once more, but it did not shrink down into her pocket. Madeline asks how will they reach it, which Nina tells them it's not a problem and that she can grow big or shrink small whenever she—the latter was about to say whenever she wants when she appears to only shrink down smaller. She blames this on from touching the charm's gem. Then, the cat from the grass field comes by, and she greets him calling him Rascal, believing that the cat is her pet. To the crowd's shock, she exclaims that he scared them, and says she always carries cat treats for him, giving him a fish-shaped treat. She then orders him to get Raven's mother's charm. He does, smartly without touching its gem. When they regrow, Raven wants to throw it in the garbage, which she misses, and it land in Tiny's point of eyesight, which he grabs the gem with his extremely large hand. Summary Notes Continuity * This is the first webisode of Chapter 4 after ''A Tale of Two Parties'', to not use the Power Princess Shining Bright theme tune. Milestones * Nina Thumbell makes her webisode debut. Errors * Why did Nina need to touch the gem if she can already change sizes from small to big, or big to small naturally? Other * This webisode shows Nina's full extent ability to grow and shrink. Category:Chapter 4